


Jokes

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Moon is a Harsh Mistress - Robert A. Heinlein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen. Wyoh's POV on Mannie, Mike, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Written for Beatrice Otter

 

 

"Specialization is for insects." - Robert A. Heinlein

Jokes _were_ funny, though some coarse, and some nonsense. Didn't much appreciate blonde jokes, but took them in stride. Some were even good, which meant I felt predisposed to like Mike. Computer with sense of humor couldn't be all bad. Still wasn't completely comfortable, though. It-- he? had those pictures. I felt uncomfortable.

I wasn't proud of all choices. Not embarrassed over being Professional Host Mother! It was job, and I liked babies, didn't mind pregnancy. Didn't want my own (not anymore) but liked being a part of it. I didn't even mind the pictures, though I looked ghastly! And I certainly wouldn't want Mannie to see them. But first marriage burned to think about, first baby ten times worse. Couldn't call it a baby, really-- monster! I felt like monster, too. 

Some hates can't be quenched with anything less than blood. My hatred for Warden, his sort, started out like that. Pure, personal hatred. Grew into something more, something better, with a true foundation. Luna needed to be free.

"Mike," I began, glancing to make sure Mannie was in the other room. Liked Mannie, liked him a lot more than I'd expected, but this was girl talk. I was used to being a man, and wasn't quite prepared to act woman around him. "Tell me about yourself."

There was a slight pause over the phone system, and then Mike's voice came out. "I am a HOLMES IV system, _High-Optional Logical Multi-Evaluating Supervisor, Mark IV, Mod. L_ , brought to Luna Colony in--"

"Wait, wait." Not what I wanted. "Nevermind-- uh, null question." I was quiet for moment, reading jokes. 

"Would you be more comfortable..." the voice trailed off uncertainly, and then shifted. Warm female, deep voice, one that seemed born to sing blues. Pretty. "Is this better?" But I wasn't expecting it, and jumped a foot.

"Mike?" I was running possibilities over in my head. First thought, of course, was had someone cut into the line? But Mike was too smart, too powerful for that. Scary, but hard not to trust. And Mannie vouched for him. 

"Yes." Voice was too soothing to stay spooked for long. I bristled, before relaxing back. "Mikaela, Maria, Michelle--"

"Stop, go back." I liked the sound of that last one. "Michelle." The room seemed less oppressive, somehow. "So, you-" Hesitancy on my part. I needed to breach the subject, but didn't know how. 

"Oh, honey," a soft exhalation of air. "Nothing to be ashamed about, we're both women here." 

"So you saw my baby?" My voice was breaking, a bit. I wasn't proud of it. "The first one, I mean."

"It wasn't your fault." 

I knew that, but it sounded better coming from someone else. I had never had many friends of my own sex and age. I went for older women, some younger. Mostly men, though.

"You can look at the other pictures," I offered shyly, and then the tears started trickling down my cheeks.

\---

Went well enough, I'd thought, stepping down off the stage. Hands were trembling, and I doubted it hadn't spread to the rest of me. But Mannie flashed me a smile and that made it stop a bit. I was used to big crowds, but none so large as this. And none in this city, not really.

Bristled when Prof went up with his comments. I didn't know him then, but I found out lots later. I could recall for you the specific chain of events, but important thing was five minutes after Warden's bodyguard broke up party. I'd been in one mob scene, in Hong Kong Luna, and had no desire to be in one ever again. Didn't bother looking for Shorty or anyone else before hightailing it out of there. Screaming, yells, maybe gunfire but I was running, gone up a couple levels before I realized Mannie was right behind me. 

He pulled off cap-- I felt stupid for not thinking about it earlier. Too spooked, I guess. I've got some rational thought in a pinch, but first idea takes over. Flight instinct, get out of there and then figure out next plan. Makeup, color, I was a whole new woman by the time we were done. Cheap makeup is a pain, but I had bigger things on my mind at the time.

The water, though. Long drawn out wash was nearly divine. Mannie might say he wasn't rich, but he was certainly a keeper. For the girl who caught him, at least.

Wasn't kidding when I co-opted him leader, and neither was Prof. Mannie was best person for it, though he couldn't see it. Not just because he was smart. Rational, decently apathetic. No matter about Prof. and I, but best revolutionary is the man who doesn't want it, doesn't search for it, but ups and answers the call when the time comes. He was inspirational: lots of friends, knew people, had natural charisma. People wanted to talk to him. I was woman, too intimidating. Prof. was beloved but old and removed and idealist. (Bless him!) Michelle was-- well, Mike was computer, and so was Michelle.

So Mannie it was. Cool-headed, calm, kind enough. I think I was already a little in love when I walked into hotel with him. Maybe his way of speaking, or special brand of chivalry, or Shorty's opinion. (And that was another casualty I hated, another mark against Warden.) But I think it was also his way of seeing into the roots of things, and quietly working his way. I was pushy, agitator, not the type to understand a man like Mannie. He made it easy, though.

\---

"Michelle?" I asked quietly, just as I was about ready to drift off. An hour earlier, I would have felt embarrassed asking "What do you think of Mannie?"

I could hear the smile down the line, and a light chuckle. "My first friend? Not-stupid."

It was a comforting thought. I fell asleep, and woke up the next morning to a revolution.

 


End file.
